


In Quiet [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2252022">"In Quiet" by exmanhater</a>.</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b> <i>Days and nights at Air Temple Island, after the poison.</i></p><p><b>Author's content notes:</b> this fic has vague references to suicidal/depressive feelings, and a character struggling with a disability occasionally using/vocalizing mild ableist language/opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Quiet [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252022) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



> Thank you again to yue_ix for the [amazing cover art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5616889)!

[cover art by yue_ix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5616889)

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/lok/inquiet/inquiet.mp3) | **Size:** 30 MB | **Duration:** 0:37:10
  * [Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/lok/inquiet/inquiet.m4b) | **Size:** 30 MB | **Duration:** 0:37:10

  
---|---


End file.
